


Chapter 1

by iambuckyrogers



Series: 3 Nights [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: After your friend bails on your trip to Australia a week before you were due to fly out, your best friend Steve swoops in and saves the day. Unbeknown to you, he’s harbouring the biggest crush on you, but will it get in the way of your holiday?





	Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like 95% of my other stories, this has ties to my life and a holiday I went on recently with a friend from high school. It’s VERY loosely based on a couple of events that transpired and gave me inspiration for my first (published) series :) hope that you enjoy it, if you wish to be tagged in future parts on Tumblr send me an ask/dm (iambuckyrogers) and I’ll add you! Likes and comments are greatly appreciated <3

Steve took the stairs to your apartment 2 at a time, pressing the buzzer when he reached the top.

“2 seconds,” your voice floated over the intercom. Steve leant back against the wall and folded his arms. Crazy to think it had been just a week since you had rung him in tears, your best friend had bailed from your trip to Australia and left you all alone.

“I’m not letting you run off to the other side of the world by yourself,” he had said and offered to accompany you.

“Steven, I’m a grown woman I’ll be fine,” you argued though your voice betrayed you.

“No, you won’t. I worry about you,” he had admitted, heart clenching the moment he said the words. You had known each other for a couple of years, meeting through a mutual friend at a college party one night and ever since then, Steve had been completely smitten. Eventually, he had convinced you to let him go with you but, it wasn’t until after he hung up that he realised what a huge mistake he had just made. Now, he was stood outside your, apartment shifting from foot to foot as he waited for you. Not long later the door opened to reveal you struggling with 2 huge suitcases, a handbag and a smaller suitcase.

“Oh my god,” Steve sighed as he lunged forward to grab the door before it slammed on you.

“Well, I didn’t know what I might need,” you explained, your lips curling into a smirk. Steve simply shook his head, helping you to carry your numerous bags to the cab. The trip to the airport wasn’t long, checking in and clearing customs was surprisingly quick, so in no time you were stood at the gate waiting to board the plane.

“Thank you for coming,” you whispered, looking up to Steve.

“It’s my pleasure,” he replied, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead, “besides, who will make sure you don’t do anything stupid if I’m not there.”

“Ha ha,” you mocked. The line began to move as tickets were scanned and people boarded the plane.

“Here we go!” you squeaked, eyes crinkling as you scrunched your face in excitement.

*****

After a stopover in Dubai, you were on your way again, en route to Brisbane, Australia. Steve was just drifting off to sleep when the plane shuddered and his stomach dropped. You grabbed his forearm, nails digging into his skin.

“I hate turbulence,” you whispered looking up at him, your eyes wide.

“It’s alright,” he soothed, prying his arm from your death grip and slipping it behind your shoulders, pulling you into his side. The plane bumped and jolted again and he could feel your heart beating erratically.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Bucky convinced me to ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well…” Steve told you about his childhood, all the stories that you hadn’t heard before in the hopes of taking your mind off of the turbulence. Sure enough, it worked, halfway through reciting his various childhood allergies he looked down at you and you were fast asleep. Carefully, he reclaimed his arm and settled into his own chair. He couldn’t sleep, just in case you needed him, but that was fine by him.

 

The rest of the flight was surprisingly smooth and you landed in Brisbane right on time. After collecting your bags from the carousel you made your way to the bus station to meet your connection to Byron Bay, a small coastal town a few hours south of Brisbane. The bus was pretty empty, there were a few other international travellers as well as Australians from other states. Despite there being plenty of seats you sat next to Steve, not a breath of space between you due to the closeness of the seats and Steves board frame, but he certainly didn’t have an issue. The bus grumbled down the road, unfamiliar scenery speeding past the windows but Steve didn’t take any notice, he was too entranced by the look in your eye as you took it all in. Like a kid in a candy shop, you looked out the window, your mouth agape in wonder. The bus entered a long tunnel, seemingly going on forever until finally, Steve could see daylight. You emerged and the city of Brisbane grew around you, buildings rising from the ground, certainly not as expansive as New York but impressive in its own, foreign way. You were still enthralled with the world around you, watching as the urban sprawl gave way to forests of greenery, lush tropical trees dotting the side of the road. After about an hour you roused Steve from a light sleep, tapping him frantically on the shoulder.

“Stevie look! We’re crossing the border-“ you paused for a moment, “now!” Sure enough, there was a small sign reading ‘STATE BOARDER. NEW SOUTH WALES” that flew past the window as the bus drove along. The unbridled joy in your face was enough to get Steve excited.

 

It was another half an hour before the bus pulled into the bus station.

“Welcome to Byron Bay!” the driver announced. You practically launched yourself out of your chair the moment the bus came to a stop. The first step outside the air-conditioned bus was suffocating, moist air enveloping you in a stuffy embrace. Every pore in Steve’s body simultaneously screaming for him to get back into the bus. He pushed on, collecting your luggage from the bus and meeting you under a nearby tree.

“Alright, so we’re here,” he stated.

“No shit Sherlock,” you laughed brushing a sweaty strand of hair behind your ear.

“What’s the plan, chief?”

“We walk,’ you grinned. You hadn’t organised to a hire car because Byron was so small, you were convinced you could walk everywhere so you opted to save some money.

“It’s only like a mile and a half to the accommodation,” you argued.

 

Not even halfway there, a wheel on Steve’s suitcase hit the edge of a curb and snapped off its axel, leaving him with one functional wheel and a whole lot of anger.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” He yelled, kicking his suitcase along the ground.

“You tell it Steve!” you jeered, earning a look of pure hatred from Steve. He forged on, half dragging the broken suitcase behind him, grumbling profanities. After trudging up and down a couple more hills you finally arrived at your accommodation, with all of your suitcases intact and an enraged Steve bringing up the rear. You took a moment to take in the sight before you. Atop a hill, nestled between tall palms and native shrubbery sat a small white cottage. A set of wooden stairs led to a veranda which wrapped around the front porch. A wrought iron daybed took centre stage, covered in floral patterned pillows it looked good enough to sleep on.

“It’s beautiful,” you breathed out and Steve couldn’t agree more, it truly was as picturesque as it was described in the ad.

“Shall we take a closer look?” he gestured for you to lead the way. The inside was just as beautiful as the exterior. Painted in muted pastels of green and yellow, the topical vibe could well and truly be felt. Pictures of rich tropical forests adorned the wall and, like outside, floral pillows decorated the bed.

“Wait, there’s only one bed?” Steve noted, looking to you quizzically.

“Oh, I probably should have mentioned that me and Y/F/N were just going to share. Is that ok? I can always use the pillows to make a bed on the floor if yo-“ he cut you off quickly.

“No no I could never ask you to do that! We’ll make it work,” he assured you, while on the inside he was having a full blown panic attack. This was going to be a lot harder than he first thought.


End file.
